He's Mine
by Yort the third
Summary: One night under the stars of Tokyo, two girls who hate each others guts, fight to win the heart of a young man in charge of a famous night club. Gumi wants nothing more then to live happily ever after with her true love. Rin, on the other hand; harbors an ulterior motive. Who will leave with the love of their life and who will go home a failure?
1. Scene 1

**Oh look at that! I've actually posted a new story. What a shocker.**

* * *

 **I have a lot of explaining to do for this absence, but I'll save my apologies and updates at the end of the story.**

In a city blanketed by a cold, almost endless darkness from above; coloured LCD and neon lights littered around this city, guiding the sleepless population who disregarded sleep.

Among the busy streets, two girls approach each-other from opposite ends of a street; confidence in their steps as they made haste to the most popular dance club for teens and young adults in the city; both sharing one goal in mind.

 **Win the heart of a boy**

The two met up in front of the building; inches apart as they glared into each other's eyes.

One with well kept; free flowing green hair, looked below presenting a discouraged grimace, while the one of blonde hair; littered by split ends and head lice looked above with a cocky smirk.

Seconds went by with neither spouting a word, the background noise of eager club attendees waiting in line seemed non-existent to them.

"What are you doing here, Rin?" the green haired girl broke the silence; voice cold and bitter. "Come to ruin my life with your insubstantial presence, again?"

"Whoa, such wordy hostility from Ms fancy bitch tits," Rin raised her hands in exaggerated defense. "Seriously Gumi, I haven't even said anything yet and you already have a stick shoved far up your ass. Must be a new recorded. Seriously, I'm just here to have a bitching time. The better question is why is Ms teacher's pet here?"

"Don't act dumber than you already are! You know Yuuma personally invited me to celebrate his club's one year anniversary."

"Ha ha ha! You silly bitch! Yuuma invited the whole school, not just your puck ass."

"Of course I know that, you babbling loafer!" Gumi's hands tightened; every word that came out of the brat's mouth only made the desire to clout her in the face grow stronger. She took a deep breath and eased her grip. "Unlike everyone else, he personally invited me during his tutoring session. He only handed out RVSP's to everyone else."

Rin stepped back and twisted her head to the filled road, her smirk transforming into a deadpan frown.

"Oh! That's right. I heard rumors that you never actually received an invitation, is that true?"

"Hmph! Like I need one," she stood tall, swapping out her frown for a confident smile. "My sexy bod and womanly charms is more than enough of an invitation," she ran her hands from her black tube top down her exposed waist, halting just above the black mini skirt that hoisted a light purple cloth tucked beneath a gray belt.

"What 'womanly' charms?"

"Oh? Is that sass I hear from the slut? You really think you can seduce that dickhead with such an underwhelming figure," the girl gestured her body. She acted unimpressed, but in reality, she would find her really attractive. Curves that could charm any man; facial features that lacked any pimples, compared to her own and well devolved breasts. All treats honestly impressed the blonde. Too bad she hated her guts.

Gumi chuckled. "That's your problem, you think love and sex are the same thing, not a surprise you'd think that, considering your... Limited I.Q," she smiled, seeing the annoyed look on her rival's face felt satisfying. "I know in my heart that Yuuma is my soulmate. I have no doubt that he feels the same way."

"Erg. Listening to you talk about 'love' is sicking. I mean really? It's a fucking surprise you're so head over heels over an asswipe like him. Not only is he an idiot, but he's also greedy; perverted and an all around asswhole. Seem like quality's you'd hate in a man."

"Quiet you simpleton! Sure, Yuuma can be a bit of a reprobate at times, but that doesn't mean there isn't a good; intellectual man inside. He just needs someone to guide him down the right path," she gripped onto her chest, the thought of him soothed the vibrations within her heart.

"What the fuck does 'reprobate' mean?" is what went through her mind. Whatever it meant didn't matter, all that she cares about tonight is taking this bitch down. "So you think your the 'beautiful' Mary Sue who can tame the bad boy's rotten heart? God! For a 'genius' you sure are an idiot."

"Hm! Belittle me all you want! That won't dim our undying love. Besides, you call me an imbecile yet; here you are going after a man you don't even love? That sounds pretty moronic to me!"

"Oh poor, sheltered Gumi," the tiny girl strutted closer to her rival, pressing every inch of her body up against her's. "I only want him so you can't," she whispered into the girl's ear, using a soft; seductive tone as a psychological weapon. The need to stand on tippy toes to reach the girl's ear ruined the erotic effect to any onlookers.

"T-That's-" normally, Gumi would push a creep like her away, yet, the warmth of the blonde's bare midriff making contact with her own; mixed with the sound of her cute, yet hypnotic voice that brushed past her ear felt tantalising; focused on aqua eyes that hungered for attention caused her stomach to feel floaty; chest pumping at unnatural speeds. This sensation, it can't be right. "W-Why are you doing this! Why do you hate me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," a smirk befell Rin as she freed her rival from the mind games. "Love the outfit by the way."

Gumi looked down. The outfit resembled Rin's, opting for black pants over a mini skirt. She readied herself for the insult to soon follow.

"I bet it'd look good on someone who wasn't a slut," she swings her body around, shaking her hips as she strolled to the club's entrance.

Yep, typical low brow insults from a girl with a walnut for a brain. Unsophisticated insults like that shouldn't upset Gumi, but it did. Letting it slide, she chased after, hoping to race past and make it inside first.

Movements slowed to a walk, an impressed whistle left her lips when she finally had the chance to get a good look at the club. The building...

 **Is shaped like a robot's head**

Shaped into a perfect square; exterior painted silver to give the structure a metallic shine; neon lights in the two upper rooms with circular windows made it seem like the robot had two green eyes; the rectangular door into the club painted green, mimicking the shape of a square mouth and finally; two chimneys sticking out of the sides seemed like two giant ears. The final touch to this foundation is a neon sign at the top with multiple changing colours spelled out 'LUVORATORRRRRY'

She had no clue what a 'Luvoratorrrrry' was, but the name did sound catchy. No doubt in her mind that this had to have been the work of Yuuma's brilliant mind. This is not the time to gawk though. She needed to get inside before she loses him forever.

Gumi finally caught up with the blonde who is already halfway up the seamlessly endless line, passing by each eager party goer without a care in the world. "What are you doing? The line starts down there."

"Ha! You really think I'm going to wait with those fuckers?" out of nowhere. She locked her arm with Gumi's, dragging her straight to the front.

"Hey! What are you doing! Let me go!" despite struggling, she could not release herself from the girl's tight grip. How can someone so small be so strong?

"Just shut up and watch me work my magic," they approach the front entrance; blocked by a stoic man with arms the size of thick tree branches. The word 'security' is written in white letters across his black shirt, signalling his occupation.

Gumi swallowed back some saliva, shaking in her shoes as she looked up at the man who could knock her with a flick to her forehead.

Rin put on the sweetest smile; not intimidated by the big guy who seemed more tractor than man. "Omgz sweetie! I can't believe you're actually taking me out to my first club! You're, like, the best bff evez!"

"Huh? Wha?" she looked at the girl, really confused.

The blonde continued to ramble like a lunatic as she walked along, only to be stopped by the bouncer's mighty palm. "Hold it. You have to wait in line."

The man's rough, demanding voice caused Gumi's forehead to become soaked; the pounding in her chest working over time as she started into the man's piecing gaze.

"OMG! I'm tots sorry mister, but my bff here saz that she haz been personally invited by Yuuma, cause he is, like, seriously crushing on her hard and, like, totally gets to go in before anyone else with her plus one."

She just watched in spite at her rival's exaggerated moments. She knew what Rin is planing, but could not fit a word in over that horrid attempt at valley girl speak. Things really got uncomfortable when she started hugging her as if they had a loving history.

"Hm," with a questioning eye, the man pulled out a clip board. "Name?"

"Oh! That's my bff in the whole wide world, Gumi Megpoid ,which I like to call Gum Gum cause she's so aborbs."

"Did she just call me Gum Gum?" is what Gumi thought when she heard that ridiculous nickname.

"And the little cutie here," she pointed to herself, sticking out her tounge followed by a wink. "Is Rin Kagamine!"

"...I didn't ask you. I asked greenie."

"Oh right," the small girl bopped her head while sticking her tongue out a second time.

The man gave the blonde a stern look then shifted his focus onto Gumi. "I'll ask again. Name?"

"Er...G-Gumi Megpoid."

Reaching into his pocket, the bouncer puts on a pair of yellow reading glasses before running down the list with his index finger. Gumi found the sight amusing since the glasses are so small compared to the rest of his ripped body, though the fear kept her from giggling. "Hm. Looks like you check out," the man puts his glasses away, moving aside to let the girls pass. "You two may enter."

Before she could utter a single word, Rin took charge once more. "OMG! Thank you so much, mister! Come on Gum Gum," she pulled on her rival's arm, forcing the girl to follow inside. "This is so going to be the best birthday evez!"

"Wha! Wait! She's not with me!" it's too late. No way is the bouncer going to hear her with all the obnoxious, ear pounding music playing in the background.

"Ha ha! What a fucking retard!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs, pushing her rival away like a piece of trash. "I can't believe he actually brought that dumb blonde chick routine!"

Saving herself from falling, Gumi turned to the irritating brat, ready to lash out. She stopped when saw the sight beyond the girl; jaw a gap at the chaos before her.

The place is covered by hundreds of attends dancing in the middle of the room, though the ever changing colours coming from the stage lights made them hard to see. Some dances are more personal than the ones she's accustomed to; bodies rubbing up against each other, touching in very inappropriate locations. The others who decided not to participate in the dance either sat at the bar to drink substances way to old for a majority of the crowd, or sat in the lounge area at the other side of the room. She cringed when she could barley make out most of the teens either taking their love way too far for public eyes, or consuming both legal and illegal narcotics.

She looked above to get away from the madness, only to spot a row of cages containing woman dancing in their underwear, or even topless. Not only did the environment disgust her, but the mixed smells of smoke, beer, b.o. and other indescribable odors made her want to lose her dinner.

The total disregard for heath and safety didn't help either; lit touches spread around the place, to most likely add to the atmosphere, are located in areas people could easily knock over onto flammable objects.

"D-did Yuuma really approve this horrid place," she thought; worry crapped up on her shock that thought away, blaming some higher executive. "Why would someone want to come to a place like this?"she internally followed up.

"Wow! Now this place is bitching!" Rin's eyes lit up as she violently patted her rival on the back, causing the girl to want to throw up more. Like a kid at a theme park she examined every attraction ready to try out each ride. Dancing; the pumping tecno music; alcohol that could be required without a fake id and sexy, half-naked woman dancing in cages sent her blood pumping. If this is what hell is like, then she has no need to fear the afterlife.

All went well, until terror filled her eyes when she looked upon the exposed flames. The unpredictable dance of the orange element froze her in place, only the quiver of her lips and erratic breaths are the only signs to show any life. Memories of a terrible event came rushing back into her mind.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" hearing the concerned voice of her rival snapped the blonde out of her trance. "O-Of course I am! I'm just so overwhelmed by how bad-fucking-ass this club is," she looked away, staying in denial.

She rolled her eyes in responce. "You like this defection of human decency!?"

"Fuck yeah I do! Unlike you, I'm not some rich stuck up stiff bitch who doesn't know the meaning of fun!"

Gumi huffed. "This is not my idea of fun!"

"Oh, but sweetie!" the blonde wrapped her arm around her rival's hip and pulled her in closer, knowing that it would make her feel uncomfortable. "Not to drop this bombshell, but this is clearly Yuuma's idea of fun, he does own the joint after all."

The strange feeling returned within once her body reunited with Rin's. Why did she keep feeling this way? "S-so what!" that feeling is soon taken over by an anger that demanded her to shove the girl away. "So what if he likes to party? I'm smart enough to know that not all our interests are going to align."

"Really now?" the smaller girl straightened out her shirt, not fazed by the shove. "Even if his hobby involves hooking with any cheap skank who wants to get into his pants?" she was ready to savour Gumi's devastated expression, yet something unexpected happened.

 **Her rival actually chuckled**

"You really don't understand do you?"

"The fuck are you on about, why are you looking at me like some smug pig?"

Gumi shook her head. "You clearly don't know Yuuma at all. He would never betray our love over some cheap floozy. I beat my life on it."

"Guess I'll be looking forward to your death, cause that son of bitch is going to be mine," with nothing left to say, she turned to the crowd, about to start her hunt for what girls consider the sexiest boy in their school.

"Wait!" Gumi called gaining her undivided attention. "I don't get it?"

"Get what?"

"Why do you want to steal Yuuma away from me? You could get with any one you want, yet you choose to go after a men you don't even love?"

"That's simple," a grave scowl appeared across Rin's lips; her brow sinking down a level. "No matter what hatred I feel towards that fucker; it still doesn't compare to the hate I feel towards you."

Gumi's lips quivered as she listened to the girl's monotone voice, trying to comprehend why she harbored so much resentment.

"If I have to become someone's fuck toy to some high profile scum to destroy you, then so be it," she shared one last glare with her rival before leaving, stopping her feet with each step.

Seeing her disappear into the crowd. Gumi stared ahead with dilated pupils; rapid blinks followed. Never has she seen Rin that upset before, not even the bouncer outside could cause such a panicked state of mind. The worst part is that no matter what, she could not think of a reason for such hostility; she only meet her two years ago, what could have happened to cause this rivalry?

That thought would have to wait though, she needed to cover lost ground and fast. Maybe after tonight they can work out their issues, but right now.

 **True love is top priority**

A weary expression fell upon her when she looked back into the crowd. She dreaded the idea that she had to search among the barbaric dancers if she wanted to find him. Why must people be so social? She pushed her worries aside and put on a determined look, taking a deep breath before gunning into the mash of bouncing bodies.

"Uh-Excuse me-Pardon me-Sorry Ms-"

"AH! Watch it, bitch!"

"Sorry sir! Didn't mean to step on your foot- Just passing through-Hey!Watch where you're touching!"

Gumi endured ten minutes of sweaty bodies rubbing up against her; nose curling body odours; off tune teens singing with the song and genders of both sides copping a feel from her torso and behind . She continued to stay determined as she searched all corners of the room.

In the end she failed to find him.

Disheartened, she headed back for the exit, pushing her way back out of the crowd.

 **Was this all a waste of time?**

"Gumi? Is that you?"

Just when all seemed lost, an acquainted voice that felt like bliss to her ears spoke from behind, bringing life back into her cheeks. "Yuuma!" she spun around, the sight of a man with light green eyes, wearing a casual half white, half black shirt with purple pants; his pink hair mostly concealed under a black beanie. His subtle grin only melted her heart that much more.

"It's great to see you here," the man walked over closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. No matter how many times she experiences it, the warmth of his body making contact with her own never falls to produce a rosy colour among her cheeks. She took no time to return the gesture. "I didn't think you'd show up. What with it being a school night and all," he said, releasing the girl from his to her disappointment.

"You specially invented me to be here right? No way am I going to miss out on a friend's party," friend! Gumi wanted to hit herself for using such a word. Maybe he didn't notice?

Yuuma scratched the top of his head, showing off a goofy grin. "It was nothing, had to pull a few strings, but it was no biggie. Nice outfit by the way, really brings out your hair."

"R-really? You think so?" she couldn't stop giggling like a child while playing with the strains of her hair. "Isn't it a little too reviling for someone of my stature?"

"Gumi," he stroked the girl's cheek, causing a sensational tingling to run throughout her body. "It doesn't matter what you wear, as long as you feel beautiful that's all that matters," Yuuma took his hand off the girl despite her inner mind demanding it to stay.

She stared blankly at the man, as if hypnotised by his charms that never failed to make her feel like she was a beautiful, fariytale princess. She soon snapped out of her daze, noticing he was giving her a funny look. "Oh! Er...H-how are your grades doing anyway?" again, she wanted to physically harm herself, this time for awkwardly changing the subject.

"Bitchin!" he yelled at the top of his lungs while showing off his sparkly teeth. A trait of his that used to scare the crap out of Gumi before she got used to it. "I've gone from a D+ advantage to C- all thanks to you."

Gumi clapped her hands together in joy. "Wonderful news! With a little more time together we can change those grades to an A+ average in no time."

"Fantastic!..."

The two soon became quiet, fiddling with what ever possessions they had on them, planing out what they wanted to say next. "...Gumi," Yuuma's voice deepened "You remember when I invited you, I said it was my way of saying thank you for being the best tutor I've ever had?"

"Y-Yeah," Gumi's heartbeat became faster as she had no idea where this was going.

"Well... That's wrong... Well it's not, but it's not the only reason. I really invited you because... fuck! This is going badly. " he looked away to hide the embarrassment his bumbling caused.

Noticing the crack in his voice and his sudden lack of confidence, Gumi smiled and took a hold of his hands. "I may have an idea of what you're trying to say."

His pupils shoot up, not prepared for Gumi to understand his line of thought. Then again, this is the smartest person he knows so it shouldn't really be much of a surprise. "Um, this may sound selfish, but can I be the one to do this part?"

All it takes is a small nod for him to continue.

He took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll be blunt," his grip tightened, but not so much that it would hurt the green haired beauty. "Gumi, I know we only have known each other for a few weeks, but I was thinking that we could you know. Start da-"

"Hey there my guuuurrrrl! I've looking all over for ya!" as if from out of nowhere, a familiar blonde with a glass in her hand appeared, wrapping her free arm around Gumi's shoulder, parting the two's connected hands. "Who's this sexy asshole right here?" she pointed her middle figure at a bewildered Yuuma.

"No! Why now! Right when he was about to confess his love to me!" is what she thought; teeth clenched with unbridled force as she glared at the blonde with an unwelcoming expression. "Get out of here, Rin! We're in the middle of something." she whispered, praying Yuuma didn't hear.

Rin smiled in response, showing the little fang hidden at the side of her mouth. Ready to fuck her up. "Ha Ha Ha! Oh Gum Gum!" she crashed her palm into Gumi's back multiple times, making sure it hurt. "Ain't she such a joker! Gum Gum, you are so, like, unfunny!"

Gumi shot her rival a feral look as she rubbed her now acing back.

"So Gumi... Who's your friend here?" Yuuma asked, examining the blonde's short, but well toned figure. A corner of his mouth raised once done. "She's kinda cute."

"Cute?" Gumi's internally questioned why he would call a brat like her cute. She instantly disregarded whatever suspicious thought ran through her mind. He's probably just being polite. "Actually, she's not- ah!" a sudden pain rushed through her back thanks to the blonde's hand, stopping her mid sentence.

"Hi! I'm Rin," she put her hand up to greet him. "What's a handsome fella like you called?"

"Yuuma," he took a hold of her hand and shook it.

"Omg! That name fits you so well, like my god! Like, it sounds so sexy, which totally fits since your, like, so hot!"

A chuckle escaped from Gumi's lips as she watched this cheesy circus act. No way is this half-witted act going to fool him.

"Heh, why thank you," Yuuma said in a sly voice, showing off the muscle in his arms. "You know it's not easy to find time to keep this body this trim, but this handsome devil somehow finds a way," he used his thumb to point at himself , presenting a suave smile. " So, how long have you and Gumi been friends?"

Rin giggled like an inane school girl. "For, like, evz now, but that's not important. I want to know more about you? Privately," she whispered the last part as she ran her figures up the boy's chest, shooting a sadistic smile Gumi's way.

He did not complain when the girl's soft figures ran down his chest. In fact, the idea of where this could lead excited him. "Well, if you insist."

Gumi's optics enlarged, finding it hard to believe that this obtuse routine is actually working. How can someone, especially Yuuma, fall for such a shallow brat? "Yuuma!" she called in slightly raised voice, making him jump. "Don't fall for her tricks! She is not my friend, she actually hates me and just wants to be with you so I can't!" she didn't care if she slipped in a confession, she wasn't going to lose him to the small brat. "She won't love you like I will!"

He stared at the green haired teen that stared at him with desperate eyes; unsure sure how to deal with this complicated situation. "Well you see Gu-

"Omg! Gum Gum! No need to be such a sore loser, bitch! You had your chance to be with him and you fucked it up," Rin wrapped her body around his arm; intentionally placing it between her breasts while sharing a smug look with her rival. This gesture surprised the boy at first; which didn't last as his lips soon formed into a naughty smirk. "Face it, cunt! He's mine now."

Pulling such a stunt sent Gumi over the edge. "Get off him!" With a look that could kill, she grabbed the girl's arm and ripped her away with little effort, tossing her in whatever direction.

Yuuma let off a small yelp in response.

Rin stumbled for a second, dropping her glass in the process. She almost crashed stomach first onto the floor, but caught herself on one of the dancer'ss shoulder.

"Oy! Get the fuck off me!" the dancer yelled and pushed the blonde off while giving a nasty glance.

Stabilising her balance, the blonde decided to ignore the asshole and instead focus on the girl who pushed her in the first place. Fixing up her skirt, she decided it was time to drop the act. "Heh, resorting to violence now are we? That's not very sophisticated of a woman of your stature. Must have struck a real nerve there, eh Gum Gum?"

"Stop calling me that you illiterate swine!" heavy breaths passed in and out of her nose.. "Yuuma is my man! If you don't fuck off now, I swear, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Ohhhh you swore, so scary! You're really making me shake in my widdle boots," Rin slapped her hands onto her cheeks, shaking her body back and forth, exaggerating every movement.

"Shut up!" in an action that surprised even the blonde. She griped onto what felt like cheap fabric concealed the blonde's chest, pulling her close enough to feel the blonde's warm breath hit her face. She raised her arm, forming her hand into a fist that aimed directly at her rival's face. "Every day! Every single, fucking day you go out of your way to ruin my life with your obnoxious insults or immature pranks! I'm sick of it!" tears began to slide down the taller girl's cheeks. "Even now, you're trying to steal the heart of a man you feel no love for just to hurt me! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Holy shit! Everyone look! A Catfight!" an excited teen with a slur in his voice called out, gathering the rest of the people's attendees; everyone, including the staff dropped what they where doing to circle around the two.

In the excitement, not a soul realised a touch had been knocked over and fallen on top a wooden table, feeding the flames.

Seeing such a crowd gather around sparked a satisfactory smile from Yuuma, giving him the idea to install a mud-pit for girls to fight half naked in after tonight, hoping to draw in more business. For now, he crossed his arms, preparing to enjoy the fight and clam the winner.

Rin looked down at the hand intertwined with her shirt, then back to her rivals heated expression; unfazed by her anger. "Look whore. I know you think you're acting tough right now, but I know you are not woman enough to deck me. So you should probably let go before you regret it."

"No! You don't know shit about me!"

"Oh really? Cause I think I know you pretty well by now."

"Lair!"

"No, it's true. I know you're just a stuck up stank who likes to look down on 'peasants' like me; all because I don't have the luxury to buy doll myself up in a different 20000 yen outfit like yourself."

"You hostility think of me like that?" her grip on the blonde became tighter. "Like some stereotype from a political comic?"

The corner of Rin's lip raised, showing a smug smile. "You have yet to prove otherwise."

She let out a humorless chuckle. "If that's the cause, then maybe I should confess how I really feel about you."

The blonde rolled her eyes.

"You Rin! Are nothing, but a moronic brat who blames her loathsome attitude and piteous grades on everyone but yourself!" the victorious volume of Gumi's voice increased with each word. "Never have I met anyone so rude, idiotic and lacks the most basic of human decency in my life. Honestly, I bet my families entire fortune that nobody would even miss you if you drop dead! In fact, the world would have been better off without you!" instant regret hit once she realised she took her anger a step too far.

A sudden gasp escaped her lips. Such a brutal statement passing through the smaller girl's ears impacted more than what any beating could. Her teeth clenched; no different to a cornered animal ready to strike, her eyes once filled with indifference now replaced by a burning rage that even caused her rival to flinch.

"T-that was uncalled for, I'm so sor-"

"You motherfucking bitch!"

Forming her figures into a ball. She raised her arm, transferring all the weight in her tiny body into her arm. Striking Gumi directly in her stomach.

"OUFF!" an agonising pain traveled within her abdomen, as if a bowling ball had struck her instead of a tiny fist. A despite gasp for oxygen escaped her cheeks, forcing her to realise the blonde so she could wrap her arms around the growling belly that felt like it could explode at any moment. She collapsed to her knees and leaned forward in a desperate attempt to eliminate the unruly pain.

Roars of excitement filled the room, the crowd demanding for a full fight to breakout. The corner of Yuuma's lips tugged up over the ever growing excitement within the profitable crowd.

Dry coughs raced up and out her throat, a discouraged expression fell upon her while she glanced at the applauding audience cheer for her blood, not a single soul bothered to stop this. Her attention then drew to the man she loves. She removed one of her hands from her stomach and reached out to him. "Yu- *Cough* Yuuma...Hel-AH!" a powerful force caused a tremendous amount of pain to rush through the girl's shoulder, sending her crashing onto the frigid floor.

"Don't you dare call for help!" Rin lowered her leg back on the floor after delivering a swift kick to Gumi's shoulder. "You take the beating you deserve like the god-damn sophisticated bitch you clam to be!" disgust fell upon her as she watched the pathetic girl whipper on the floor.

"W-Why?" Gumi struggled to spit out.

"What!? Speak up you bitch!"

"Why are you doing this?" recapturing her lost breath, Gumi's raised her voice just loud enough for the small girl to hear, though her staggering eyes made the blonde seem more like a giant. "What did I possibly do to cause you to hate me so much?"

"You fucking with me?" the blonde's brow raised; mouth fell slightly agape, trying to process such a stupid question. "Am I such an inefficient speck that you can even bother to remember the day you treated me like trash!?" Rin's chest pumped back and forth, her breathing becoming erratic along with her quivering lips.

"What are you talking about?" Gumi inquired as she struggled to get to her feet. "You started this whole thing when you randomly knocked my books out of my hands and then called me a stuck up B-word?"

"Have you ever thought for a second in you're fucking life just what triggered that?" though her angered expression never changed, shiny salt like liquid formed within her eyes told a whole separate tale. "A mouth before that, I was just sitting on the curve, having a drag of my smoke, minding my own fucking business. When you walked up to me, tossing a yen in my face and told me-"

"'Get a job, you putrid; moronic waste of human life,'" now able to stand, though her the pit of her stomach still felt dull. Gumi finished her rival's sentence, her brow sunk with regret as she stared into the blonde's furious eyes.

"So you do remember after all. I knew you were fucking lying."

"I wasn't lying, Rin," she answered, her voice withdrawn. "I just didn't recognise you without long hair."

The blonde let out an aggressive puff of air; sick of hearing people say that.

She let out a quick sigh, facing away; too ashamed to look into the girl's eyes she recalled what happened two years ago. "I was in a bad place back then. I was forced to move to this strange city after my parents received a hefty promotion, one that recruited us to relocate here. Stuck in an abnormal environment with none of my old friends to turn to, I ended up befriending a group of girls whose social hierarchy was equal to mine."

The crowd watched as Gumi regaled her story; whispers spread, losing whatever steam they once had. Yuuma scanned the area, harboring a troubled look over the depleted enthusiasm.

Rin on the other hand; listened close to her rival's story; little emotion reflected from her optics.

"Needless to say, these girls were very rude. Bullying anyone whose parents didn't make more than 20000000 in yen a week. I knew even back then that what they did was wrong, but because of my irrational monophobia; I continued to associate myself with them as they picked on the underprivileged students at school. One day, before I decided to completely break my ties with them; they heckled me into selecting a random target to ridicule; one that looked especially ragged, threatening to end our 'friendship' if I backed down," the girl's upper lip sucked on the lower. Her melted eyes crossing paths with the blonde's blank ones. "That target was you. I'm so sorry, Rin. I wished I recognised you sooner. I could have apologised a lot earlier and maybe prevented this dissidence between us."

The tiny girl's arms crossed at her stomach; emptiness that reflected from her eyes now replaced by a grave outlook. "So what? A dumb ass sob story ain't gonna change shit. I don't know why, but those words and the way you laughed hurt more than any bruise or stab wound from my many street fights."

"I whole heartily agree," after a simple nod, Gumi let her arms fall to her sides; standing as straight as a board; eyes as if in anticipation.

Witnessing such a reaction sent her right brow to raise a couple of centimeters "...What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"You said it yourself. A simple sorry will not suffice for my actions," she took a deep breath; calming her rapid chest. "To make up for my misdeeds, I'm going to stand here and take whatever punches, or kicks you decide to bestow upon me. I promise not to fight back,"

"What!?" Rin's eyes spring open; taken a back by such an insane request.

"Yeah! Do it! Kick her ass!"

"Come on! We want blood!"

"Tear her clothes off while your at it!"

"KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER!

The small teen circled around the room, observing the group of complete strangers that demanded carnage. Her brows furrowed and lips formed into a quivering frown. Kicking Gumi's pretentious ass? Only a few hours ago she would have jumped on such an opportunity. Now...Now it seemed different.

Facing her rival; still awaiting the karma she believed to deserve. A suspicious thought crossed Rin's mind as she stared at the girl's peaceful expression.

 **Did she always look so beautiful?**

She couldn't explain it, why is the face that made her want to puke just from thinking about at it suddenly seem to radiant a light that surpassed the moon's?

"Come on, Rin! Are you going to get your karma, or are you going to make me stand here and suffer?"

Gumi's voice snapped the blonde out of that disturbing train of thought. This is the same bitch who insulted her! The only mercy she deserved was zero. Forcing a scowl, the girl took her stance; right arm raised as she readied herself to beat the hell out of her rival.

This started a chain reaction of cheers and praise from the excitable crowd. A pleased nod came from Yuuma, telling her to do it.

Sounds from the crowd's cheers caused Gumi to subconsciously clench up; ready to take what was coming.

In that moment, the blondes arm began to shake, her stern scowl switched to a confused frown.

 **Can she really go through with this?**

 **Intermission time!**

 **Use this time to either take a brake, get a snack, or just continue to the end of the story in the next chapter.**


	2. Scene 2

"...Forget it," with a heavy sigh, Rin lowered her tired arm. She focused her pupils on the floor, deciding it wasn't worth it.

"H-huh?" Gumi peered with a single eye, wondering what had happened. "Rin?" both her lids popped open once she noticed the girl looking away. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to beat me up?"

She slipped her thumbs into the straps of the skirt and shrugged. "Meh. I don't feel like it anymore."

"Why?"

"Well...I guess I just don't hate you enough to kick your ass," she shared a cheeky smile."By the way. Yuuma is all yours if you want him."

Both of the green haired girl's eyes stayed barged open. She could not believe the words that came from Rin's mouth. "Really? You're not going to fight for his love anymore."

"I don't love that douche, remember?" she showed a genuine grin. "Sides, he's nowhere near close to my ty-APE!" a sudden amount of force collided with the blonde, cutting her off mid-sentence.

The source came from the green haired teen; wrapping herself around the small girl. "Thank you, Rin. I know our history started rocky, but I'm willing to start over and become friends if you're up for it?"

A Scarlet colour invaded her cheek as the girl held a tight grip around her upper waist. She didn't return the gesture, but the wondrous warmth from Gumi's body in contact with her own was enough to make her smile. "Yeah... I'm up for it."

With no fight taking place,; onlookers broke into collected boos and hisses. "For fuck's sake," Yuuma whispered under his breath, not pleased that he had to now deal with angry customers who demanded their entry fee's back. "Those bitches should have ripped each other apart," he thought to himself, trying to calm the unruly crowd.

Rin smirked as Gumi parted from her, amused by the whinny crowd."Ha! Look at them, acting like a bunch of starving animals. Yeah, you fuckers!" she stuck up two middle figures at the crowd, making them more agitated. "How do you like this you ass-AH!" her cocky expression quickly turned grim when she noticed a horrible sight at the far end of the room.

"Rin!? What is i-OH MY GOD!" her eyes popped in terror; a single figure pointed at the horror ahead.

Almost in unison, the people turned around; screams bounced around the room once they noticed the danger.

"FIRE!"

"HOLY SHIT! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?"

Determination in her eyes, Gumi pushed through the frightened crowd in hunt of a certain individual. She soon found him staring in wide eyed terror at the unforgiving mix of orange and yellow flames. "Yuuma! YUUMA!" she finally got his attention after violently shaking him by the shoulders. "What's wrong with the sprinklers? Why aren't they activating?"

His brow raised. "Sprinklers? We never had sprinklers installed!"

"What!?" the mix of many, upsetting emotions caused her mouth to go all sorts of directions, unsure which expression to stick with."Why didn't you install sprinklers? Especially when you knew you were going to be hosting open flames!?"

"They would've cost too much!"

"For crying out loud, Yuuma! Do you at least have some fire extinguishers nearby?"

"Do you think I'm made out of money, woman!" his voice became more defensive; acting as if he had done no wrong.

Such irresponsibility caused her eyes to flare up like a second raging flame; ready to lash out at him for blatantly disregarding health and safety protocols for profit. She decided it was best to bit her tongue and save the scolding for later, right now she needed to keep a level head. "Ok everyone! I know this is a scary situation, but we need to stay calm and leave in a nice and orderly-"

"EVERYMAN FOR HIMSELF!" someone in the crowd yelled in a shrill voice which caused a chain reaction of mass hysteria of people pushing each other around to save their own skin.

"...Fashion," she let out a soft, defeated sigh. "Come on, Yuuma, we better leave before the fire gets...Yuuma?" Gumi looked to where the boy stood, but found no sign of him. She continued to look among the erratic crowd in hopes of uncovering him. A discouraged expression fell upon her once he was nowhere to be seen, the evidence presented is too much to deny.

Yuuma abandoned her

Her lips broke into a quiver; upper teeth clenched down on her bottom lip. She held back the tears, now was not the time to cry. She took a step forward, ready to spirit to the exit, only to stop at the sight of a tiny girl still entranced by the flames. "Rin!?"

Watching the flames, her body clamped as still as a statue; sweat dripping from her face down to the floor; breath became impossible to stabilise, her heart mimicked the breaths movements; the look of absolute terror splattered across her face as if she had been looking into the flames of hell itself. Her inner mind fought to pull away, yet, her body stayed in place; hypnotised by the uncoordinated dance that only grew stronger.

 **Stuck**

"Come on, Rin! We have to leave, now!" she griped a tight hold to Rin's arm, attempting to pull her behind. Much to her surprise, the blonde continued to stare into the fire, unaffected by the girl's desperate attempt to save her. Just how much power is stored in such a tiny body? "Rin?" concerned, she glanced at her face. Woe reflecting from her own eyes; forced to witness a face once filled with such overwhelming confidence, now devoid of all but terror.

"Th-the f-f-f-f-fire! No! Not again! DON'T! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" she broke down into an uncontrollable mess, spouting an incoherent string of words; tears flowed in pursuit.

"Rin! Rin! Calm down! Look at me!" regardless of the soul crushing sight. Gumi forced a stern expression as she cupped her hands onto the girl's cheeks, forcing her watery eyes to make contact with her own. "I know you're scared, but you have to try to keep calm and follow my instructions; understand?"

No words escaped her lungs as she showed a slight nod, a tiny part of her composer returned.

"Okay," she wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders, keeping a tight hold around her. "I'm going to assist you to the exit. While I'm in charge of leading us out, you just have to keep your eyes closed; think of happy thoughts and follow my movements," she informed in a soft, slow tone, making sure the currently fragile blonde understands. "Can you do that?"

"Y-yeah," she said, her voice shaky and hard to make out.

"Alright. On three; I'll start walking," feeling the heat slightly increasing on her skin. She took a small, calming breath, hoping the tiny girl in her care didn't hear. "1...2...3!"

On command, Gumi made her trudge across the bargain room that seemed larger than before. She kept her grip on the blonde; relived that she had enough concentration to keep up with her movements. Her sights stayed directly a head to the door of freedom; steps slow and cautious to avoid tripping over any junk left behind. The only thing on her mind was keeping her passenger safe.

It took all of Rin's strength to follow the tall girl's interactions, only the third gave her trouble. No pleasant thoughts entered among the darkness beyond her lids, only vivid memories of a frightened little girl surrounded by flames, crying out her parents and brother's name.

Hearing small whimpers. Her sight shifted to the tiny passenger, her shut eyes pulsed with distress. Throwing her free arm around herself, she held the back of Rin's head, resting her ear onto her own chest. "It's okay, Rin," she stroked the tiny girl's messy hair, the feeling of her figures interlocking with each strand of soft hair kept Gumi's heart rate at a steady pace. "We're almost there. No need to be afraid. I've got you, just focus on those happy thoughts. Okay?"

Hearing each rhythmic beat of Gumi's heart. Rin's eyes eased up, a relaxed smile invaded her lips. She could finally feel calm when the thought of a particular green haired person's smile replaced the traumatising memory.

Both her arms now encased around the tiny blonde made movement a slight bit awkward, having to avoid steeping on the girl's feet while also staying ahead of the flames that now took over a majority of the building. Yet, witnessing the clam exterior from the blonde kept Gumi mentally adjusted.

For what felt like a million years, the two could feel the cool night breeze make contact with their warmed skin.

 **They finally made it outside**

"Oh thank all the fucking gods! We are out of that death trap!" greeted by the parking lot littered with vacant cars and staggering teens, Rin let her body fall to her hands and knees, treating the dirty, bumpy asphalt like soft, freshly cleaned carpet. "I thought I was a goner back there."

Gumi grinned as she watched over the tiny teen celebrating life. "That was a close one indeed," she made her way over to the blonde, taking a seat with crossed legs beside the her. "Heh, didn't expect my night to end with us escaping from a burning building together," she stated with a soft chuckle, looking up at the wondrous night sky.

Rin lifted herself back on her knees, shifting around so she could sit up alongside the taller girl. Her hand rested on a raised knee. "Ditto on that," she acted nonchalant, masking how helpless she truly felt being in the middle of those flames. "Um, thanks for sav-"

"HEEEEELLLLLP!" the two quickly turned around, the familiar voice echoing from the building that is now completely in golfed in flames.

"Wait? Is that who I think it is?" Rin enquired as she turned to Gumi, who is too focused with the sight of the heat emitting club.

"SOMEBODY! HELP! I'M STILL INSIDE! HEEEEELLLLLP"

"Yuuma!" Gumi yelled. Her pupils dilating in pure horror.

"Yuuma's still inside? I thought he got out with th-Gumi!" in the middle of her sentence, she saw Gumi spiriting towards the club. She wasted no time giving chase. "Gumi! Stop!" she caught up, gripping a tight hold around her wrist. "Have you lost your fucking mind!? It's suicide to run back in there!"

"Let go of me! I need to help him!" she demanded, failing to struggle out of Rin's surprisingly strong grip.

"Don't you get it yet!? He doesn't love you! For fuck's sake! He left you to die the moment things went to hell!"

"This is not about love!" She turned to the girl, looking into her eyes with a pleading frown. "A man is dying in there and you're asking me to look the other way? I can't do that Rin! I can't knowingly leave anyone to burn alive!"

"But you'll die in there!"

"I'll feel even worse knowing I didn't even try."

She looked up into the girl's emerald eyes. To her, it felt like gazing into ones of a selfless angel. She hated the heroics she displayed "...Go!" shutting her eyes tight. Rin freed her former rival from her hold, hoping she would't regret it later.

She showed a quick nod. "Don't worry. I'll be out before you know it," she reassured the teen, unsure weather she could keep that promise.

The tiny girl reopened her eyes; forced to watch Gumi disappear among the orange flames past the door. She didn't bother to hide the liquid escaping her optics.

"Please come back safe, you noble idiot. I-I don't want to lose you."

"Yuuma!" once inside, the intense heat bombarded the girl, feeling as if she just stepped into an oven; sweat poured from every inch of her body. Gray smoke and the haunting orange light surround the area, limiting her vision. "Yuuma! Yuuma! Can you hear me!" she pushed forward as violent coughs rang out from lungs.

She rushed ahead, neglecting to keep wary of any hazards. She came to a stand still when the sight of a familiar cage that teetered a top a pile of furniture, remembering that it used to be accompanied by a lewd dancer. She felt grateful that she didn't bump into it; any small amount of contact could have sent this toppling over. Her brow raised when she realised something was off. "Wasn't this hanging from the ceiling earlier? How did it end up here?"

Gumi kept a safe distance as she followed the chain still attached at the top, baring fruit when she discovered a square piece of darkened wood attached to the other end; concluding that the fire burned though the beam that kept it suspended.

"GUMI!" a fidgeted yell, followed by a few coughs in the distance caught her attention ended her investigation.

"Yuuma!? Where are you!?" she began to follow the sound of his voice.

"I don't know!? All I know is that I'm trapped under a fucking support beam!"

"Are you hurt!?" she covered her mouth, the smoke thickened as she plunged deeper into the building.

"A Little! Just a few bruises here and there! No serious damage or anything!"

"That's fantastic news! How's you're home life!?"

"What!? Are you insane!? Who cares about my home life!? Just get me the fu-..." Yuuma's lips tightened when a familiar green haired teen appeared from the thick smoke. "Oh! I see what you were doing."

"Oh my god!" Gumi gasped once she found the boy. He laid face down, using his arms to keep his upper torso raised; his bottom half wedged underneath the wooden beam. "Yuuma! Are you alright?" she kneeled in front of his limp body, clapping her roasted hands onto his boiling cheeks.

"I will be, once this fucking piece of wood is off me!"

"Don't worry! I'll have you out soon," bending her knees, Gumi attempted to take hold of the large lumber."AH!" she pulled away on first contact. A burning sensation ran though her hands. She blew soft air into her palms to null the strain.

"The fuck are you waiting for? Get this piece of shit off me already!

Discarding the aggressive comment, a surge of adrenaline coursed through her veins. She was not going to let him die. Like a beaten boxer gaining their second wind, she took a hold of the bean once more; tolerating the scorched pain on her fragile palms. Teeth clenched and legs shaking, she channeled all her strength to lift the strenuous beam.

"Ah!...Go Yuuma, hurry!"

He scampered out, lifting himself off the ground once he had the opportunity.

The boy now safe, she carefully placed the beam back down, placing her sore hands under her pits. She faced the boy, showing sympathy towards his timid demeanor ."It's okay Yuuma," Gumi placed her tender hand on his shoulder. I know things are scary, but we just need to take things slow and-"

"Slow! Are you out of your mind you crazy bitch! I'm getting the fuck out of here!" pushing her away, he scurried off alone; limited vision did not hinder his speed.

"Yuuma! Wait!" she followed in pursuit; repeat attempts to grab his arm failed, missing by only inches. "Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!"

He neglected her warning continued to run blind; no clue where he headed, or where the exit is even located. In his aimless wonder, a strange gray object appeared in his vision. His teeth banged together; no time to seize his momentum and avoid contact. "Ah! Fuck!" he bounced backwards of the object; eyes closed as he rubbed his forehead pounding forhead. This distracted him from the large gray object about to fall right on top of him.

"Watch out!"

"Huh?" still rubbing his head, Yuuma reopened his eyes when he heard Gumi, only to revive a horrible surprise when he looked up. His brain desired a quick escape, yet his body rejected the idea, deciding to shut down as he watched the cage tumble over him.

In the blink of an eye, she pushed the boy away, knocking him onto his side while she fell on top of her stomach. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a tormented scream escaped the girl's lungs. The sound of a snap sound echoed when the cage smashed on top of her left leg, leaving behind a burn mark a before it rolled away. "My leg!" her face clapped, letting off small groans as an indescribable pain rushed through her leg. She desperately tried to get back to her feet. "Errr-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she fell back on her face, the pain too much to bare. "Yuuma! Help. My leg. I think it's broken."

Yumma looked in worry; not for the injured girl by his feet, but around the room as he searched for the exit. His eyes shined once he saw the faint lights that he recognised as street lights.

Watching the boy's back, a queasy feeling encompassed her stomach; unsure what he was thinking "Yuuma?"

Giving it no thought, the boy made a B-line for the exit.

"Yuuma!?" she let out a brittle, yet, booming yell. "Please...Don't leave me," she begged, stretching her arm out to him.

He quickly glanced back; lament emanated from his eyes.

 **I'm sorry**

His mouth mimicked in silence as he continued his lonely path to freedom.

"YUUMA!...No," frozen in, mouth slightly open with quivering lips. She was forced to watch the man she thought meant everything to her gradually despair into the thick smoke, leaving her to die.

 **A fool**

That's what she wanted to call herself. Nothing else left to do, she reunited her raised arm with the other on the heated floor, resting her head on top to form a makeshift pillow. Loud, salty moans echoed, letting the world know how much she suffered.

With the heat becoming more intense; poisonous smoke invading every ounce of her lungs and the white structure inside her leg snapped in two left the girl with no energy to at least try to crawl to safety.

Her eyes began to flicker; half of her mind demanded to keep them open, the other stayed calm, telling her to close them and end the suffering. "I'm such an idiot," her internal voice spoke. "He never loved me. I was just some foolish pawn he could sacrifice. How could I let myself be swayed by such manipulative charms." she broke down into a inaudible mess once memories of an older male and female who shared some physical qualities appeared. "I'm sorry mum, dad. I'm sorry for sneaking out, and I'm sorry that the last memory of your daughter will be of her burnt corpse."

Her breath became weak; heart slowed in pace; vision now began to fade. The voice that demanded her eyes to stay open grew faint with the second voice growing louder.

 **This is it**

She knew and accepted what is about to follow. In her peace, a single person with blonde hair and a smile appeared in her mind, radiating like an angel among the darkness."Rin. Now you area a sight for sore eyes," a monotone chuckle left her lips "It's funny, barley an hour ago I could not stand even the thought that someone like you haunted my life. Now, I don't know. Seems like now whenever you pop into my head, I get the same feelings I once felt for Yumma. Only this feels a million times better," a calm smile peered her lips. "I don't know whether this feeling is love or not, or how it even came about, but I would have been honored to have discovered it with you."

"Guess that will just have to stay a mystery."

Fighting no longer. Gumi's eyes gradually came to a close; bleak colours became all but a blur to her, succumbing to the darkness as she accepted what the next step may bring. Before the darkness could take over, a mysterious; blurred figure drew close, traveling at blazing speeds, calling out her name.

Could this have been death come to drag her into the afterlife; maybe Yumma had changed his mind and came to her aid. It didn't matter though. Her eyes shut just before the figure could come close enough to be identified.

 _Her conscience has moved on._

 _No light to guide her above, or roasting flames to drag her below._

 _Only an empty void of darkness that lead nowhere is all that surrounded her now._

 _Is this all that she has left now?_

 _Nothing?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Gumi..._

 _In the darkness. A raspy, yet, soft voice echoed all around the void._

 _Rin?_

 _She called back, hoping to gain some sort of response._

 _...I'm sorry, Gumi. If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't have happened to you..._

 _Her voice returned, the vagueness of her sentence confused Gumi._

 _Huh? What are you talking about? AGH!_

 _All of a sudden, a white almost blinding lights irritated the girl's eyes. Is this it? Is this the path to the peaceful life beyond._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Her eyes soon adjusted to light, her brow lifted in confusion when she realised it was just lights from a white ceiling. "Huh? What is this?" she thought, a pounding pain in her head soon followed when she tried to move. She let off an irritated groan in response.

"Gumi?"

A curious voice rang throughout her ears. She could recognise that cute voice anywhere. "Rin!?" she turned to her side; greeted by the sight of a tiny, distressed blonde watching over her.

"Thank fucking Christ!" Rin's eyes lit up when she saw her friend was okay. In a flash, she wrapped her arms around her, burring her head into the girl's shoulder. "I was afraid you died in there when I didn't see you run out with Yuuma."

Feeling drops of warm liquid slide down her back. She wrapped her arms around the sobbing teen, looking around the white room, wondering why she is laying in a bed covered by a light blue blanket with a needle stuck in her wrist's vain, connecting to a see-through tube that lead to a bag filled with clear liquid. "Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to me? Wasn't I just in the burning building? How did I end up here? When did I end up here?"

"Right. I should probably catch you up to speed," she pulled away from the girl, wiping away the last of her tears. "As you can guess, you are currently laying in a hospital bed in a hospital room."

"Really now?" she responded with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah. Look at me, acting like Ms captain obvious over here," a humbled laugh escaped her lips as she scratched the back of her head. "Anyway, it's been three hours since the ambulance brought you here. The doctor wanted me tell you that your leg is fractured and has only suffered first degree burns from whatever caused it to snap." she cringed just thinking about the idea.

"How long will I need to stay off it?"

"About three weeks she said," Rin sat down on a chair she dragged to the side of Gumi's bed, crossing her arms behind her neck. "Your lucky I got you out of that building when I did, another minute longer and you could have suffered permanent brain damage from inhaling too much smoke, or even die. At least, that's what the good doctor told me."

"Wait?" You were the one who saved me?"

The blonde's eyes drifted to the curious teen, not realising what she let slip out."Y-Yeah well. I wasn't going to leave you in there to die like that other fucker did. I may be a bitch, but I'm not a monster."

She looked to the blonde in awe. She Searched for the right words to express her overwhelming gratitude, but came up empty. "Rin. You risked your own life to save mine. I don't know if a simple thank you will suffice."

"No need for any of that," she took the time to dry her eyes. "After all, I should be the one thanking you. After all, you did the same for me when I froze up like a coward, despite all the hell I put you through for two years."

"Don't call yourself a coward, Rin, you were just afraid," she placed her arm on the small girl's shoulder. "Besides, I was the one to start that whole rivalry between us remember?"

"There wouldn't have been one if I just acted mature and let that insult slide. You have to agree, I was acting like a petty bitch for tormenting you for two years over a dumb insult."

Witnessing her furrowed eyes filled with guilt, a small grin appeared on Gumi's lips. She came up with a prefect solution. "Let's compromise and say that we're both jerks."

A small chuckle escaped her lips. "I can live with that." she let out a tranquil sigh, slumped down in her chair as if a heavy a 50 ton weight had been removed from her shoulders.

Gumi chuckled, finding the girl's unlady like actions silly, yet, charming. "Yep, seems to be that sort of night, doesn't it?"

"You can say that again."

The two sat in silence for a bit, taking they're time to enjoy each other's company; a feat that they never thought would happen in a million years.

"Say, Rin?" Gumi broke the silence, showing slight grimace.

"Yes?" she slowly sat up and leaned forward a little, feeling a little uneasy when she looked upon the girl's scary face.

"I know I shouldn't care, but what happened to that weasel?"

"You mean Yumma?" she was surprised over the usually tactful girl's brutality, though she couldn't blame her after what just happened. "He got arrested."

She snapped her head to Rin, taken back by the answer. "What? Seriously?"

"No fooling, after the ambulance readied you into the truck, the cops arrived soon after and hailed him away in hand cuffs. He kept ranting about how it was our fault for starting the fire."

"Of course he'd blame us. So why did he get arrested, not that I'm complain mind you."

"I overheard two of the cops talking about how they found evidence that he provided illegal and legal substance to minors; the total disregard for basic heath and safety protocols and that he also laundered money from his own father's business to pay some dangerous people he owed money to. Pretty hardcore if you ask me."

"Hm. That probably explains why he was being nice to me," she stayed at the wall ahead; filled with medical posters a head, still hurt over his betrayal. "I can't believe I fell in love with a deplorable man like him. What is wrong with me?"

"Meh," she showed a small shrug. "I don't know what 'deplorable' means. All I know is you shouldn't beat yourself up, from what I heard on the street, Yuuma has a reputation for manipulating people for his own selfish needs. Course, you won't see me fall for his robust charms'."

"No, but what if he was a seductive woman? Would you fall for that? " a sorcery smile appeared on her lips, teasing the poor blonde.

This broke the the girl out of her relaxed disposition. "W-What are you babbling on about?" her pupils batted away from Gumi, which only made her case worse.

"No need to act coy with me, I saw the way you looked at those lewd female dances. You can't deny that it wasn't a look of pure arousal."

A red tint appeared across her cheeks. She let of a soft chuckle in place of a white flag. "It's funny hearing someone like you say arousal. Fine, you got me! I like to fuck girls, sue me."

Gumi couldn't contain her laughter. "That's a riské way to put it," she showed a sweet smile, letting Rin know that she accepted her preferences.

The beautiful sound of the girl's laughter passing through her ears; along with a elegant smile caused the strange feelings to surface within Rin once more. She looked away, feeling afraid as she struggled to understand what these feelings meant.

The taller girl noticed her new friend seemed a little lost. "Hey Rin?" she called, formulating a odd plan.

She turned her attention back to the girl.

"I know this may seem bizarre of me to inquire, principally me considering the imbroglio we've just sustained..." she stopped, noticing a dumbfounded look on the blonde's face. Her cheeks turned scarlet as she recomposed herself. "I-I'll just keep it simple," she took a deep breath. "Would you like to go out with me?"

She was stunned by the question. She blinked a far amount of times, trying to process what had just been asked. "H-Huh? Y-You mean like a date?" she only became more confused when the girl responded with a nod. "Um...Well...Ah..." for once, she was at a loss for words.

The older girl could only watch as the blonde struggled to form a coherent expression. "You alright? Did I say something wrong?"

"No! No, I'm just a little confused," Rin scratched the back of her neck, not sure how to put what she wanted to say into the right words. "Like, don't you bat for the opposite team, or something?" she slapped herself internally. What a stupid question. "What I mean is, I thought you were straight. After all, you were so determined to get with that douchebag not too long ago."

"Is that so?" a sly smirk enveloped the girl's lips. "I'll give you a hint. I like to play for both sides," Gumi watched as her friend struggled to figure out her statement, finding it adorable how she bit her thumb nail when in deep thought.

"...Oh! I get it," it took a second, but she eventually perked up when she put two and two together. "Still, you're pretty weird for asking me out on a date. Especially after the night we just been through."

"And how, pray tell, does that make me weird?" she asked in a light-hearted tone.

"Well think about it, you just asked the little shit who basically tormented you for two years over some outlandishly petty shit. Said little shit also punched you hard in the gut and kicked you while you were down only a few hours ago."

"Yeah," Gumi rubbed her stomach, the pain now dissolved. "Guess you could say I'm pretty weird."

Rin's expression became bleak after witnessing such an innocent smile reflected off the girl, a smile she knew would only become corrupted if she stayed a part of her life. "What if the little shit feels she'd make a terrible girlfriend? Sure, she's done it with plenty of girls, but she never worried about breaking their hearts. She never loved them," she switched her view to the floor, clasping her hands together, playing with her thumbs. "With you. It's different."

She glanced to the melancholy teen; her chest tightening at the sight of the usually confident girl slumped over with sorrow . Clenching over the sharp pain that ran through her leg, she pulled herself closer to the blonde and wrapped her hand around the girl's, catching her attention as she intertwined their figures. "Want to know what I think? I think she would make an excellent girlfriend. "

"But I- She. Does not feel like she's a good person."

"Well, maybe she just needs someone by her side to show her otherwise," Gumi tugged at the tiny girl's hand to herself, asking for her to lean in closer.

She followed her request without question, only to be surprised when a soft pair of lips pecked her right cheek. Her hand rubbed against the point of contact as she looked at the girl in wonder.

 **Will you let me be that girl?**

Staring into the gorgeous emerald eyes that waited in patience for her answer. Rin felt the wonderful yet strange feelings once more; this time fully embracing it. She finally understood what all those love songs were talking about. Her throat feeling dry as a stream of tears traveled down her cheek and dripped to the floor. Never did she believe that she could experience such kindness, or even happiness in her life again.

 **Yes!**

Is the only word she could muster, yet it carried more weight than any paragraph she could ever think up.

Watching the once stoic blonde cry out in pure joy. Gumi couldn't help, but join in with a proud smile. Wanting to share in her joy, she spread her arms open, offering her a warm embrace.

It didn't even take 5 seconds for Rin to glop the girl, wrapping her arms around the back of her neck and bury her face into her chest to listen the calming beat inside.

The taller girl took a hold of her upper back, resting her chin a top her messy hair.

Time seemed non-exist for the two, their warm, sensitive bodies connected to one and other felt like a type of bliss that they thought could not exist in this world, even if it was just their upper bodies making contact.

 **Thank you, Rin. For taking this chance with me.**

 **No, Gumi. Thank you.**

 **For what?**

 **For being the first person to believe in me.**

Blanketed by the cold, almost endless darkness.

Two rivals arrived at a club to win the heart of a boy.

Both failed that night.

That doesn't mean they lost. Quite the opposite. This was a victory.

Instead, the two discovered that the love they felt was not for the boy, but for each other. Still unsure of the origin of their new found feelings.

The newly formed couple had no clue what trials will be forced apon them, or even how to tackle each problem. One fact they knew they could really on is they would get through it all-

 **Together**

 **The End**

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Now that the story's done, it's time for me to explain my absence.**

 **First of all, I want to apologise for not posting anything in forever. My reason for being away so long is that I wanted to work on my writing skills by taking a course as well as other personal matters, whether my writing has improved is debatable though.**

 **I'm now back to writing my stories and will make a better effort to post more stories, but my main base won't be here any more.**

 **This may make some of you upset and I'm sorry for this, but I'm now going to focus on posting my story on Wattpad since I feel I have more freedom their and the website is more user friendly. (It terms of uploading stories) My Fanfics will still be posted here, but sometime time after I post it first on Wattpad. Original works will be posted their exclusively as well, so there's that to.**

 **Here's my username if you want to follow.**

 **Wattapad/user/Yortthe3rd**

 **For those following it. Shadow Clip will be receiving a big update soon that may make some of you mad. (Not quieting it, but doing something else)**

 **I think that's enough from me now. Sorry again if I upset some of you and you have full right to punch me in the face if that makes you fell better.**

 **Chao!**


End file.
